Selene's Father
Selene's father is a minor character seen in Underworld: Evolution. He is the father of Selene, and grandfather to Eve. He is portrayed by Andrew Kavadas. History Sometime in the late 1300's, Selene's father is hired to build a prison designed to hold the first Werewolf, William Corvinus. William, a powerful and dangerous creature, had been captured by the Vampires. Viktor, the head Vampire Elder, approached Selene's father about building an underground prison, though he did not tell the builder what it was for. A key was built for the prison, with one part remaining as a pendant worn by the Vampire princess Sonja, and the other being buried beneath Viktor's ribcage to ensure that Marcus Corvinus, the twin brother of William, would never be able to penetrate the prison and release William. Many years later, in 1402, an uprising of Lycans at the Vampire stronghold led to the escape of Lucian, a powerful Lycan who desired revenge on the Vampires due to the murder of his lover, Sonja. Before fleeing the Vampires' castle, Lucian had stolen Sonja's pendant, which served as one half of the key into William's lair. Realizing the consequences that could come should Lucian ever find William's prison, Viktor tracked down the builders and murdered them one by one. Viktor, along with two other Vampires, Kraven and Soren, attacked the household of Selene's family, murdering each of them before they ever had the chance to fight back. Selene was the last of the family left alive, and she ran to the barn, where she cried over her father's dead body. Upon seeing Selene, Viktor was stunned by her physical resemblance to his deceased daughter, Sonja. Viktor then made Selene a Vampire, and took her under his wing as his new daughter. He told her that Lycans had killed her family, and that he had driven them off and saved her. Believing Viktor's tale, Selene spent the next six hundred years trying to exterminate the Lycan species in retaliation for her family's murder. ''Underworld In 2003, Selene begins to see a different side of Viktor, when he condemns her for awakening him from hibernation a century ahead of schedule. While seeking to escape from Viktor with her lover, Michael Corvin, she happens upon Kraven, who tells her the truth of how her family died. Upon learning that Viktor had killed her family, not the Lycans, she cuts Viktor's head off, killing him almost instantly. ''Underworld: Evolution In Underworld: Evolution, Selene discovers the truth of why Viktor murdered her family from exiled Vampire historian, Andreas Tanis. As she comes closer to William's prison, she remembers more and more of her childhood, including visions of her father, who speaks kindly and lovingly to her. Trivia * Interestingly, the reason stated by Kraven for the murder of Selene's family is quite different from the one given by Andreas Tanis. Kraven claims Viktor killed the family because he wanted to drink fresh human blood, but Tanis says they were murdered due to their knowledge of William's whereabouts. It is possible that Kraven may have been lied to by Viktor about the true reason for the deaths of Selene's family, or it may be a retcon. Category:Character Category:Evolution characters Category:Human